guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars 2/Archive1
Im wondering if this actually ends up to be a game, will the wiki cover it? Hoax 16:46, 13 March 2007 (CDT) : I bet it will, or it will at least have a GW2 sister project. Besides, who said that Guild Wiki was only for Guild Wars 1? Guild Wars 2 is still a Guild Wars game in my book. Alreajk 19:11, 20 March 2007 (CDT) More Info I guess people had better start writing articles for GW2 now. The name has been confirmed by PC Gamer, and the Beta is allegly going to start in 2008. Trogam 21:09, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Races "Humans, Charr, Norns, Asurians and Sylvarians" We know right now what Charr, Humans and Asuras are, but any ideas on what Norns and Sylvarians are? I'm guessing Norns might be Shiverpeak-like Dwarfs, but Sylvarians could be anything. I'm hoping for something Tengu-like. Concerned Citizen 23:54, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :As for Tengu-like, we already have Tengu. I cannot fathom what the Sylvarians will be like but I'm pretty sure every Sylvarian character will be named Something Legolas or Arwen Something :P Ishmaeel 00:06, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::My personal guess is that the sylvarians are going to be some kind of elf or tree-creature lookalike. Mostly because of etymology of the name - "sylvarian" most likely comes from "sylvan", an adjective meaning "of the forest", although it can also refer to a wood spirit. Just my 2 cents. Phydeaux 04:42, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::Well, it was an easy guess was it not? Lookie-look (Check the external link to Sylvari there) -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 06:33, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Level cap ''⇒ moved from talk:Guild Wars Eye of the North After reading the summaries and the post of Gaile, I came to the conclusion that PvP will probably have a low level cap, something like lvl 20, to keep the battles easily balancable. PvE however will go up to 100 or even uncapped because players have wished for it. It seems that all levels will make your character tougher so that high level chars are incompatible with low level ones, otherwise they wouldn't need 'events that allow low and high level players to play together'. -- (talk) 03:49, 21 March 2007 (CDT) That's pretty bad IMO, the level cap made Gw's unique. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 03:53, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Yea I agree, but I think they are trying to compete more directly with mmorpgs such as WoW and EQ2 with this game, so a lot of the things that made Guild Wars 1 unique will not be seen in the new game. I don't think the target audience is precisely the same as the first game, which means quite a few of us here won't be enjoying Guild War's future. :-( :-( :-( --Wormy 04:25, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::I'm personally in favor of a higher PvE level cap... it feels like the plotlines could have used a higher level cap. I mean, maybe up to level 40 or so, simply to allow more progression in character power as you move through the game. I wasn't a fan of "level 20, now start the real game" design of Factions, and to a lesser extend, Nightfall. Phydeaux 04:45, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::Whilst I would like to see a level cap higher than 20 I am now glad there isn't, since I like to have one of each profession on my character selection screen. Having the low level cap of 20 helps to let people experiment with what other professions have to offer. GuildWars is unique. Lets keep it that way. --SK 06:50, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Playeble? Just wondering, playeble stands here for just seeing them as foe's or you can actually BECOME one? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 11:04, 21 March 2007 (CDT) requirments? if ther are any infos about the system requirements, please tell me <.< if you dont have info, what do you think? will the reqs increase dramatically or just a bit? will you be able to gw2 on a gw1-able pc?